


BAU Team Reader Insert

by ALL_DA_SHIPS



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BAU Team - Freeform, Fluff, Fun for once, Gen, Mutual Pining, Narrator has no clue what their doing, No Smut, Oblivious, Sexual Tension, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALL_DA_SHIPS/pseuds/ALL_DA_SHIPS
Summary: Y/N is Spencer Reid’s type ;). Gender neutral. Neither realize the others feelings. SO much sexual tension… Mutual Pining. Also just bullpen hours and team dinners, no actual cases. Sort of a Drabble.
Relationships: David Rossi/Erin Strauss, Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Caught Red... Faced

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction. Holy crap it’s obvious... P.S the sentences in italics are Reid’s thoughts.

Y/N sat at their desk reading a small paperback. They absentmindedly bit their lip as eyes scanned the page. Dr. Spencer Reid sat a few desks over jolting out of a trance. He’d been staring at Y/N as they became completely enamored by a book. _Shit, back to work before they look up_. He was, however, worrying about the wrong person seeing.

* * *

SSA’s Prentiss and Morgan stood against a wall towards the breakroom. Fully entertained by the sight in front of them. “You get pictures of this?” Morgan question. A small chuckle in his voice. “Oh every second of it”, Emily now had a few months worth of Reid taking glances at the newest agent.

* * *

Dr. Y/N L/N had joined the Bureau close to 6 months ago, easily becoming a part of the team with a bubbly personality, but a sarcastic whip for their tongue. Seriously they could get answers from an unsub in a few hours. Now on paper their credentials were above average. A number of degrees and high scores in the Academy. In person, the exact opposite of expectations. A small frame and large eyes, most had gaping mouths whenever Y/N’s comments made it through their filter. Anyways the BAU’s resident Boy Wonder had taken an interest, seeing as their credentials almost mirrored his own. He made the request, through Hotch, and hoped for a promising interview.

* * *

Well promising it was and soon the sought after Dr. Y/N was snagged by the BAU. Now the team had about three resident geniuses, Garcia included. See now,the whole team except those two in question could see something was going on. Even Strauss had caught wind of it, although I don’t think she could say anything without reviewing her own affair.So that was swept unceremoniously under the rug.

* * *

Okay done with the backstory

* * *

Hotch had walked out of his office and noticed Morgan and Emily standing a giggling. He sighed, “They still haven’t noticed, have they.” A small chorus of nope’s answered him. Hotch then leaned against the wall with them. “Send me those photos please, this is more entertaining than I thought.” “Done”, answered Emily. Reid then looked up at that particular building structure that happened to be where he was facing. Prentiss jumped about a millimeter and the boys simply raised their eyebrows. Well shit… Spence thought. Scattering, Em and Morgan started down the hallway to the Tech Queen and Hotch walked to Rossi’s office. _Ah fuck their bound to know now…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boring bullpen hours and physics magic. For people with such high I.Q.s they sure are idiots. Y/N makes the first “move”, he’s still to much of an idiot to figure out what it means. (This Chapter is really long, sorry for the inconsistency)

A small container fizzed and bubbled before rocketing up and away. Y/N gasped and took a step back looking to where it landed. Garcia and JJ followed their movements. As it turns out that little black piece of plastic landed at Hotch’s feet. The three standing 180’d and pretended to look busy. Spencer had a kicked puppy look on his face and Hotch almost,  **_almost_ ** , said “aw”. Instead he asked, “Physics magic Reid?” A meek “Yes sir?” Answered him. “You're really getting some distance with those.” And he walked into his office as usual. Y/N’s mouth dropped. Halfway to the tile. “He makes jokes?!” Spence answered “Apparently”. 

* * *

Later the team sat around Y/N’s desk talking. Paperwork was done, for the most part, and for once they could relax a little Reid walked through the door and spotted the group, Y/N spotted him too. “Spencie! Come sit with us!” Y/N and Reid took no notice of the nickname but everyone else did a double take. Y/N patted their lap and Spencie made his way to them. The team was still hung over the nickname but that doubled when Reid sat in Y/N’s lap, relaxing at their touch. 

* * *

Y/N brought their arms around his torso and head rested against his shoulder. Now there were about two or three collective thoughts. 1.  _ Reid hardly lets us hug him.  _ And 2.  _ About damn time.  _ Even Hotch peeked out his office to snap a  _ quick  _ photo. And it went straight to Garcia’s blackmail folder. (She actually has different hard drives for the members, Strauss and people who left.)

* * *

Speaking of which… Y/N made their way down to the Batcave for lunch. It had become a ritual since they joined. Y/N knocked as usual and waited for the door to open. Manners were  _ enforced _ where Y/N grew up. Abracadabra and Y/N walked inside. Garcia’s entirety of self restraint was put into not squealing. “Soooooooo, spill it!” They looked at Garcia as if she had a second head. “I’m sorry?” “I saw you with ‘Spencie’, so give your Queen every juicy detail!” Y/N thought for a minute and their last brain cell made an audible  _ click _ . 

* * *

“OH! No no no no no, I’m not with Reid…” Garcia pouted and pulled up the photos. “Explain this then. 1. You called him Spencie. 2. He sat in your lap. We can barely get him to hug us. How are you two  _ not  _ together?” Y/N gawked at the photo on Garcia’s phone.  _ How… Oh no.  _ Y/N remembered who wasn’t sitting around her desk participating. 

* * *

They took a deep breath, “Reid and I are not together as much as I wished we were. I don’t know if he feels the same and I don’t want to ruin the friendship.  _ Also… _ ” Y/N shot a glare at Garcia.  **“Who took those photos?”** Penelope swallowed and hid the phone behind her back. “Uh, Hotch?” She squeaked, hoping not to be on the receiving end of Y/N’s wrath. They took another deep breath and calmly said “Thank you.” The door shut with a soft click, Y/N no longer in the room. 

* * *

Y/N walked through the lobby door posture straight and chin high. Their face could, funnily enough, rival Hotch’s ‘try me I dare you’ face. The team took notice of this, seen as most ate food in the bullpen. “Ooh, Angelface who’s dying today?” Morgan asked what they all were thinking, maybe without his signature pet name. Their glare hardened and the ones sitting stood abruptly. Y/N kept their slow pace and let out a steel  **“Supervisory Special Agent Aaron ******* Hotchner is.”**

* * *

The team froze and no one even dared to breath as Y/N continued their path to what was about to be a murder scene. “I suggest we either stay right where we are, or bunker down in someone’s office. This is not going to end well.” Rossi whispered his plan of action. A few nodded. “I don’t like the fact they used his middle name. Or his full title…”, Morgan voiced his concern. Frankly they all were. Reid hadn’t uttered a word, or even nodded at Rossi’s proposal. Y/N knocked at the door, and stepped inside. “And the detonator is set…”, Emily deadpanned. 

* * *

Y/N stepped inside. Hotch hadn’t looked up from his reports and simply said, “Hello Y/N what can I do for you?” They sat in the chair across from his, glare not softening, “I’d like you to look me in the eyes please.”

* * *

The blinds were closed and the door locked behind them. “How much do you want to bet Hotch isn’t going to make it out alive…”, the whisper came from Morgan. None moved, except Rossi. He barricaded himself in the office. The lock clicked, and Y/N stepped calmly outside, a small grin on her face. “I’m taking the rest of the day off, try not to call.” And then walked off. 

* * *

Reid yelled a ‘bye Y/N’. They turned and said, “Bye Spencie”.  _ And winked.  _ A certain Pretty Boy hid his face, choosing that convenient time to blush. Rossi stepped out of his office. “As much as we need to discuss that, I think we should check up on Hotch.” The team went back to reality and started towards the unknown.

* * *

Morgan walked in to see a pale Hotch staring forward. A wide stare and no acknowledgement to their entrance. Morgan waved his hand, “Hotch?” He glanced up, “Are they gone?” Cue in Rossi, “They just left Hotch, but I think there’s something else you should know.” Hotch’s stare went straight back to the floor. “Hey Morgan, get Boy Wonder out of the room for a moment.” And Derek took that cue and said, “The cafe down the shop is having a book sale, go pick something out for Y/N.” Reid’s eyes lit up, no notice of Morgan’s hint.  _ Poof… A lovesick boi leaves the room. _

* * *

The team took a seat around the room. Emily started, “When Y/N walked out the room, Reid said ‘bye’, and they said ‘bye  _ Spencie _ ’ and winked.” JJ picked up, “How much is it going to take to make them see they’re both head over heels. Not to mention Spence blushed when she winked.” Hotch just stared, “So you mean I got the fear of god put into me and she  _ flirts with him _ as soon as she leaves my office?” He leaned back, head in hands. “I give up.” At least the team  _ attempted _ to hold in laughter…


End file.
